


Into you

by Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches, Miraculous_Cheshire_Cat



Series: Into the wormhole i go [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Class Differences, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Being Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Multi, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Protective Damian Wayne, Salty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches/pseuds/Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Miraculous_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: Literally i have fallen into a worm hole.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Into the wormhole i go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714267
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette's pov

Well after Lila came back and basically turned everyone on me except my true friends (Kim, Max, Alix, Adrian, Nino, Luka and Kagami) and it also gave my friends and I a new person to our friend group (Chloe had realized the error of her ways and apologize and worked hard to prove she's changed). We were planning the class trip and we found a contest, the winner won and all expenses paid class trip. So we signed up for it.

Time skip to the next morning

When I got to school the next morning there, in all her might, was Lie-la gloating about dating some rich boy "My damiboo is the best!" "Omg Lila I can't believe your dating a wayne!" Lila and her posse are so annoying. Just then I get a phone call "hello?" "Hello this is Bruce Wayne. Is this Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" "Yes." "Good, I just want to let you know that you have won the trip to Gotham and because you won are there any specific seating and room plans you would like?"

Time skip to after the call and to when its announced that there going to Gotham.

I knew lila would take all the credit so I already told my friends and I had requested that Luka and Kagami came as well. "Well class we're going to Gotham for our class trip"

Another time SKIIIIPPPP because I'm lazy

"OK guys I had been working on these but i think now is the best time to give you them so here.

The outfits she made were inspired by their hero costumes. Yeah in this there all officially apart of the team like Chat Noir and Ladybug. And Marinette is the guardian as Master Fu had died while fighting Hawkmoth.

(This chapter has been edited) - Miraculous_Cheshire_Cat


	2. Chapter 2

Yes two chapters in one night a I have a lot of this already planned and if I don't write it down I'll forget! Also in this my oc Victoria is a guardian of a miracle box and in all my books she's a miraculous holder, the wolf miraculous.  
The meaning of the wolf as a spirit animal is basically self love and balance. Her ability is wolf instincts(she gets better hearing,smell,can go at quicker speeds but not flash speeds and a jump boost.)

Chloe's pov

Today is the day of the plane ride there and we're all in queue while are teacher argues with the ticket lady. "What do you mean its not under the school name!" Madame Bustier shouts "try Lila Rossi" Alya puts in her 2 sense. "No I'm sorry that doesn't work either." The lady states. "How about Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Says Adrian "Ah ha there we go thank you young sir please take them to her." So Adrian, after apologizing about the class, takes the tickets to Mari and she hands them out. "Why has Marinette and her friends got first class tickets and we have economy!" Snaps Lila "Because Mari won and the winner and their friend(s) get to be in first class." Argues Alix. "Ugggghhh what ever" grones Alya.

Adrians pov

Well that was eventful but now we're boarding and when we get to first class we see Kagami and Luka are already waiting "Took you long enough" jokes Luka "Well Bustier was being stupid" snaps Alix and Kim at the same time.😂 "Well I say let's just relax" I say trying to get comfortable.

Time skip to when they land and still Adrian's pov

We're finally in Gotham and we're all in the hotel as Bug just got the room keys and we have luxurious rooms while the others have normal rooms. Kagami and Luka get in to the room two hours later when everyone but us are asleep and yes they have there keys and the boys room(mine, nino, kim, max and lukas) is connected by a door to the girls(bug, queen, bunny and dragon) "OK so set your alarms for 6am tomorrow morning!" Queen (Chloe) states"why so early" complains Bug "Because no doubt Lila will convince the others to leave early so we get left behind plus you and cat boy over there"she says as she points to me"hair takes forever to do and we need to be ready" "Well then night" I shout as I walk to my room. "Night" everyone calls back and they head to bed.

Well there's part 2 also here are the group nick names  
Marinette=bug  
Chloe=queen  
Kagime=dragon  
Alix=bunny  
Adrien=kitty  
Luka=nagini  
Nino=turtle  
Kim=monkey  
Max=hoves  
Also yes they know each others identitys.  
Oh and i got my ideas from different daminette fics on ao3.  
Later.

(This chapter has been edited) - Miraculous_Cheshire_Cat


	3. Chapter 3

Well first of this in the span of less then 24 hours has become my 3rd most read book I've written(on wattpad as I do post this on ao3 and fanfiction.net). Thank you, now on with the 3rd chapter.

The following day from the last chapter.

Damian's pov

Father has dragged my siblings and I here (-Drake as he's co-CEO). We don't even know why we're here (-Drake) "Father may I enquire as to why we are here?" I ask. "There is a French class that will be here today and I did a background check" of course he did "and there is a girl named Marinette dupen-chang and her friends are being bullied and I want to make sure they're alright. So Dick, you and Victoria will be their tour guides. Jason, Steph, Duke and Cass will watch from the shadows and Damian you'll be shadowing Dick and Victoria and you will be nice to the group. Am I clear?" "Yes." We all agree, Father knew he didn't have to explain his and Drake's part as everyone here knows what it will be. But still this is the weirdest thing he's done and he dresses up as a bat so there's your comparison.

Marinette's pov a few hours earlyer

Chloe has finished everyone's hair (and makeup for me, herself, Adrian and Kagami) so now it's time to put are Gotham hero's, villains and antiheros outfits for today.

Max's POV

We all head down for breakfast and are the first down as its 7:00 am. We grabed some food and sat at a table and then we hear lila yet again bragging about her "Damiboo". Oh well, we're going to tour Wayne tower today and I'm 99.999% sure that it will be interesting. After a while we're being rushed on to a bus to go to W.E. and we're excited.

Dick's POV

The class have arrived and we see the group we're meant to keep an eye on. "Right then, I'm Dick and this is Victoria we will be your tour guides today and my brother Damian will be shadowing us so please be kind to him he's a bit shy." I know Dami is gunna kill me for that one. Oh well. "Lets get going then" Victoria adds.

Well then her's part 3. I just want to say a big thank you to all of you for in this hard time we must stay strong. Please stay inside unless you need supplies, medical help, for exercise or if you can't work from home. Thank you ~Galaxy

(This chapter has been edited) - Miraculous_Cheshire_Cat


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys really like this book.

Damian's pov

I see the group and hear Grayson say I'm shy. He's going to die for that. Victoria starts the tour. As we all start walking, the girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng aproaches me. "Hi" "Hello" "Would you like to walk with me and my friends?" She asks "You don't want to walk with her, she's a whore!" Exclaims a girl with glasses on. "Did I ask for your opinion?" I retort. "Of course I will" I add answering her question about me walking with them. We walk over to her friends (who are actually listening to Grayson and Victoria) and I introduce my self and they introduce themselves.

Time skip to the lunch brake

"Alright, lunch time" exclaims Grayson "oh umm Damian would you like to have lunch with us" Agrest asked "sure although I do warn I'm vegetarian" "That's OK we can all get something vegetarian" says the girl known as Alix Kubdel. We go and sit at a table in the back after we got are food. Then that girl from earlier and a sausage haired girl walk over. "Hey Maribitch, how about you and your friends stop holding this poor man hostage, huh" sausage hair says "She's not holding me hostage, I chose to sit with them as they are better than sitting with you sausage hair!" I exclaimed. The look on her face was satisfying "ooohhhhhhhhhhhh" "Get roasted" was the groups reaction. She stormed off followed by glasses. Moments later Victoria walks over "Can we speak in my office also you're not in trouble" she's says with a warm smile.  
We walk into her office and she shuts the door. When she finished closing the door her kwami flew out from her pocket.

Victoria's kwami looks like a wolf. But black with purple eyes  
Heres her miraculous is a black crystal  
Before transforming.  
After transforming its a purple crystal.

Damians pov

They all stared in shock as their kwami went to greet Victoria like an old friend "This is my kwami, Howl. I'm the wolf miraculous holder." She then brings out the second miracle box to ever exist "This is the Spirit box, it holds the most uncommon spirit animal themed miraculous" then Marinette spoke up "there's two miracle boxes?" "Yes" Victoria states calmly. 

Hi I'm gonna make a part five soon just here

(This chapter has been edited) - Miraculous_Cheshire_Cat


	5. 5

Heres chapter 5 and this takes place after they talked with Victoria and are now back on the tour.

Marinette's pov

We were walking around and Damian stayed with me and my friends oh did I forget to mention that Nathaniel and Marc couldn't come and are still on my side. Yeah, well right now we are going through Wayne tech and Lila is still lieing. "Im going to the Wayne's for dinner tonight as they've missed me so much Victoria said in her text to me." "So cool girl we'll help you get ready!" "Thanks Alya" I can see the murderous glares in Damian, Victoria and Dick's eyes. "Never in my life have I ever wanted to kill someone, let alone so much!" Dick whispers to us and Damian and Victoria agree. We stop walking and Dick turns to talk to the whole class "Well that concludes the tour, now we are going to meet Bruce Wayne himself." He states and starts walking to a bord room. Ones we're inside Monsieur (hope i spelled it correct as im not French) ([I got you, Galaxy] -Miraculous_Cheshire_Cat) Wayne starts to speak "It's very nice to meet you all, as you know im bruce wayne this" he points next to him "is my co-ceo Timothy Drake-Wayne and my 5th eldest. Now i wanted to say congratulations on winning the contest and a special well done to Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng for entering the contest." I blush. "Now I would like to introduce you to my children. My eldest Dick Grayson, His wife and the second eldest (even though she was never adopted) Victoria, 3rd eldest is Barbara Gorden (yet again not adopted by is still family) 4th eldest Jason Todd, you've met my 5th eldest, my 6th Stephanie Brown, 7th eldest is Cassandra Cain, 8th is Duke Thomas (i think that's his last name) and my youngest Damian wayne." Everyone is shocked except us who they already told. Even Lie-la is shocked. "You see you've now been caught in your own web of lies" Victoria says.

Lila's pov 😉

I know I'll make another lie up it'll fix this.

Time skip to the end of the day at W.E.

Damian's pov

The day has ended and I made friends (yes the group I spent the day with, they said I'm their friend). Father said I can ask them to join us for dinner if I wanted and I did. "Would you all like to come to the manor for dinner?" "Yeah, ok" was there answers. "WAIT WE HAVE NOTHING FANCY TO WEAR!" screamed Chloe "Don't worry I'm sure dami can lend you boys something and us girls will help you out." Brown says appearing out of nowhere. "Come on then lets get going" Grayson says "What about-" "Already talked to your teacher" Victoria interrupts Marinette. "Oh OK" we get in the limo and go to the manor.

Time skip to dinner

Cassandra's pov 

We enter dinner and everyone looked lovely.

Marinette's pov

We all sit down "I see my children found outfits to your liking?" Mr Wayne asks us. "Definitely, thank you for letting us come Mr Wayne." I reply "Please just call me Bruce theres no need to be so formal." "O-O-ok" just then the food is brought out and the Wayne children attacked the food. "You lot, I think our guests should get some food first" Victoria says almost angelicly. We get some food then they continue there attack on it. "I'm so sorry about them" Tim says leaning over.

Time skip to the end of dinner still Marinette's POV

Dinner went well. We're getting ready to go back to the hotel. When we arrive back, we thank Alfred and head straight to our rooms and go to sleep.

Well here's part 5 hope you like it.

(This chapter has been edited) - Miraculous_Cheshire_Cat


	6. 6

OK first of all I wanna give a big shout out to illusion_of_death as they said some really positive thing about me and I'm now a blushing, crying mess as no one has ever said that about my books before. Now on with the chapter

Marinette's pov

Today we have a free day when I get a text from Damian.(D=Damian, M=Marinette)

D) Hello Angel I heard you have a free day.  
M) Yeah.  
D) Would you and the others like to spend the day at the manorr.  
M) Ok sure  
D) Ok grate pick you all up in 10 minutes.  
M) Kk see you then.

When I closed my messages I told them and then we all head to the lobby. "Madame Bustier, my friends and I are going to Damian's today." I let her know and then Alfred and Damian pull up. We get in and we're off to the manner.

Time skip to when they get to the manor and its Victoria's POV

Me and my bff (EliNoir) are just chillin in my roombwhen we hear the front door open. We go and investigate and find Bug(my nick name for mari) and the others. "Hey guys" I say nonchalantly "Hi Tori. Who's that?" Bug questions "I'm Eliska or Ella, but you can call me EliNoir." Ella says while smiling. "Well I'm gonna go back to my room and finish the final episode of Assassination Classroom." I state and started walking. "DONT YOU DARE WITHOUT ME" I hear EliNoir shout from down the hall.

Adrien's pov

I think we just might have joined a crazy family. But what's happiness without a little crazy.

Here's chapter 6 also yes I added illusion_of_death to my book, she made my day so she deserves it. Im now gonna go start prepping for chapter 7 as its a big one. ~Galaxy 🖤

(This chapter has been edited) - Miraculous_Cheshire_Cat


	7. 6

I'm all better :)  
Also

Holy shit! Thank you so much.

Adrien's pov and also time skip to the end of there trip when there's the gala that her class are invited to.

Well I can officially say this has been the best month of my life. We're all in the manor getting ready for the gala and look at the outfits Buggabo made us.

Still Adrien's pov

We all enter the gala and see Lila and her crones. We ignore them as Alfred introduces Bruce. "Thank you all for coming to this event. And welcome to class of parisian's who are our special guests." He starts to introduce his children 1 by 1. Once its all over they walk over (well all except Jason and Tim (͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ) "We have a plan" Tori exclaims as EliNoir walks over. "We expose Lila!" Dick says a bit too happily.

Time skip to when they put there plan into action

EliNoir aproches Lila. "Hey aren't you the girl dating Damian Wayne?" She asks innocently "Yes I am." At that moment everyone at the gala turn to her. "Oh are you now?" Victoria says from behind. "Yes" she then turns around and realizes she just lied to Tori's face. "Hahahaha it seems that you have been exposed as your not dating Damian. He has actually called you a harlot at dinner before and he hates harlots" Dick says sharply. Lila runs out the room crying. "Dont fucking lie about our family. You've all seen the consequences" snaps Tori. They come back over and we all turn to see Tim and Jason smooching.

Tori face Palms. There's a sudden bang and....

Cliff hanger also when I first started to right this chapter we where 3 away from 1,000 and now we're over that so to separate I thought of doing truth or dare with the characters. So leave your truths or dares for them to do in the comments I'll try to do most of them but I can't do all. Sorry. ~Galaxy

(This chapter has been edited) - Miraculous_Cheshire_Cat


	8. Chapter 8

Recap: Tori face Palmed and suddenly there was a bang and...

Adrien's pov

And there stood Mayura and Hawkmoth. "People of Gotham I am Hawkmoth and this is Mayura. There is so much negativity here and no Ladybug to stop us." He states and we look behind them and see a giant version of the Joker.

We run to the bathrooms and transform. We come out and get a good look at Tori's outfit.

Her weapon is a spear? Oh well. She motions for us to stay hidden til told other why's. "There may be no Ladybug but there is a miraculous holder in Gotham. Me wolf!" "What how is this possible?" "There is a second miracle box. I'm the guardian of it." "Hmm, very well lets see how strong you are." Mayura exclaims. "NOW!" Tori screams as well all jump out. "Games over you two." I say with my signature grin. We start battling and I must say Tori's spear is quite useful.

We soon realized we'd need back up. Victoria dashes off to give some miraculous.

Victoria's POV

As I go to give out some miraculous, I tell the others to be careful. I run and grab the Bluebird, Panda, Deer, Shiba Inu and Bat miraculous. I give Dick his first.

Dick = Bluejay  
Jason = Pandora  
Tim = Deer dancer  
Elinoir = Shibini  
Damian = blind bat

After I handed them out we joined the battle.

Time skip to after the battle

We defeated Joker and got Hawkmoth and Mayura's miraculous. "We did it!"

That's chapter 8 and no this isn't over. Well this book has one more chapter to come then a sequel. ~Galaxy

(This chapter has been edited) - Miraculous_Cheshire_Cat


	9. Chapter 9

Well this is it the final chapter but not to worry my little wolves(my readers new nickname) there will be a second book and I will post a notes on this when the first chapter is out.

Marinette's pov

We are going back to Paris today. After Adrien's dad and Nathalie were arrested my parents adopted him so he's now legally my brother. We're at the air port saying our goodbyes to the Wayne's (who have said that we are part of there family know), Victoria hands me the peacock and moth miraculous back after they were healed (yeah there is a spell in the guardian book to heal miraculous and kwamis) "Take good care of them, the others and yourself. Ok?" "Yes Tori" "Good now go, your flight is boarding" we finished saying good bye and got on the plane to go home.

Time skip to them back in Paris and Adrien's pov

We are currently taking my stuff to the Dupain-Cheng's. I'm glad they adopted me because now I have an amazing sister but I have another family back in gotham. They said they'd see us soon? I don't know what they meant. Maybe they're coming on a business trip to Paris soon. Oh well.

Time skip again to the next day when they have school and still Adrien's pov

Today there's is supposed to be a new student. We sit down and the new student arrives and who should walk threw the door other than...

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ah your gonna have to wait till the first chapter in the sequel comes out! See you in the next book my little wolves ~Galaxy🖤

(Final chapter is edited and my mission is complete) - Miraculous_Cheshire_Cat


	10. A big thanks.

I wanna say a big thanks to Chesh for being the beta for this. Love y'all ~Galaxy Wolf💜

No problem - Miraculous_Cheshire_Cat


End file.
